helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Shepard, Cry of Silent Stars
Born on Earth John Shepard grew up on the streets and enlisted early into the Alliance Military avoiding being further entangled in gang life, he is the sole survivor of the Akuze Massacre. History Shepard's history is well known amongst even Citadel Space as the public events of Akuze are tanamount to legend earning him the interest of more than a few Krogan. Akuze The fertile grounds where Shepard's fame began watered by the blood of his unit, which was slaughtered by Thresher Maws. The story of Akuze however goes deeper than that. During the attack on Akuze by Thresher Maws Shepard evaded the initial attack upon the rendevous point where the marines were regrouping following the first attack spraying the subterranean creatures with assault rifle fire. Shepard is injured after killing his third Thresher he pulls back and uses a grenade to take out another one, unfortunately this causes a cave in opening the path to ruins underground. Interim Between Akuze in 2177 and the present 2183 Shepard continues serving in the Alliance Military. During this five year period however things begin to occur and contacts with Vizier become frequent as the Reaper remarks Shepard is potential incarnate. The Reaper is not the only one with an interest the Alliance and Citadel Council see him in much the same manner. Contact with an damaged Geth occurs, the Geth is named later Grievous and rebuilt, Grievous is returned by Vizier to his factions space. This event enlightens Shepard to the disunity between the Geth and the Geth faction, already pro organic relations, is introduced to Shepard and Vizier. The Geth Faction believing it is beneficial to maintain contact with Shepard make 'radio' contact with the alliance thanking them for the assistance in recovering one of their members from his crash. Alliance Command commends Shepard for assisting and laying the base for good relations of a potential ally but are curious as to the species in question, but do not press the issue. Grievous's upgrades prove to be 'most effective' reluctantly Shepard supplies pointers in exchange for supplies and other commodities. Shepard gains access to Geth technology, including an advanced Pulse Rifle which he keeps tucked away. The Centurion and Raider design of Geth foot soldier is designed these have notably higher capacity in combat. Grievous's faction are most pleased by the upgrade. Vizier compliments Shepard for his improvement on such basic Synthetics with only limitted supplies and time. Shepard ships out to the 'border' with 'The Clans' a Krogran picks a fight with Shepard arrives hoping for a good fight. Shepard kills him as a Mercenary band attacks and the Pulse Rifle is used in the ensuing fire fight, his explanation is its a gift. 2183 Pre Eden Prime Nihlus, a turian spectre, suggests Shepard be permitted to join the Spectres. Abilities Shepard's talents are primarily soldiers Biotics Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko mistakes Shepard for an L3, saying "I spike higher than most L3s except for you sir," Shepard does not have implants however but is comparable to Asari by 2183, Vizier comments that the Commander is potential incarnate in response to Alenko's remark, Biotic extremists and others are confused by this leading to several problems. Mechanical Skills Electronics Shepard is competent in the use of electronics, however he is uniquely able to access Reaper Systems and Prothean computers Personal Ties Shepard has a diplomat's mind under that Military Uniform. ~ paraphrased newscaster Vizier Vizier is Reaper specifically one whose faction is directly contrary to that of Sovereign, he does however serve the same task as Sovereign. Vizier's Faction believes that the path of ensuring their creators are not surpassed this belief was triggered by the actions of Protheans 50000 years, specifically that the Protheans were able to recreate a viable tissue of the 'Class 0' race which spawned the Reapers, and more than that possibly introduce it into a viable species. Protheans Shepard is able to link with Prothean technology though its an undeveloped process. Geth Shepard has positive ties to one of the factions of Geth introducing them to the Reaper Vizier, however he is viewed as dangerous by other factions and Saren's 'allies' have issued what accounts to terminate on site orders following the events of Eden Prime. Category:Cry of Silent Stars Category:Mass Effect